Character Idea/Ant-Man/FranceSwitzerland
Appearance It's a FranceSwitzerland idea. Just like Paul Rudd. He has a small beard with brown hair. Big nose and big jug ears. When you click on the Power Button, Ant-Man will get his Ant-Man suit. After 4 seconds, Ant-Man will fire a gun at the opponent. If the opponent touches it, he will be unconscious for 2 seconds. Power Shots Ant-Man has 2 Power Shots and 1 Counter Attack. Ants Shot (Ground Shot) Ant-Man will transform into Mini Ant-Man. Ant-Man will call a lot of ants. After 1 second, a hundred ants run to the opponent. These Ants will all catch the opponent. The more ants the opponent has on his body, The more is he not able to walk fast anymore. If there are more than 25 ants are at the opponent, The opponent can't walk anymore. The opponent must kick all the ants away to avoid getting 25 ants onto his body. A couple of seconds later Ant-Man will jump at the last ant. The ant with Ant-Man on his back has the ball. The Ant with Ant-Man runs to the opponent. If the opponent dosen't have more than 25 ants on his back he is able to kick Ant-Man with the ball. If the opponent kick the ant with Ant-Man on his back he counter the Power Shot. If the opponent has more than 25 ants on his back he will not able to kick the ant wit Ant-Man on his back. Than the Ant with Ant-Man on his back will walk to the goal and it's is a 100% goal. This Power Shot is very hard to hold, because you can't stop all the ants. Small Ant-Man Shot (Air Shot) Ant-Man will transform into Mini Ant-Man. He is then very small and you can't see him. He will thow three balls to the opponent. Each ball has a possibility to resume as a goal. Ant-Man will throw the first ball low. This is a very fast ball but easy to hold, because it is on the ground. The Second ball will be in the middle. This ball is a bit slower but also fast. This ball is harder to hold, because it is higher. The last ball is in the air. This ball is very slow. The chance to hold this ball is harder, Because you can't see when the ball comes and it is high in the air. Obviously you should jump to hold this ball. If the opponent touches all the three balls he will be unconscious for 3 seconds. 1 second later Ant-Man will transform to his normal size and can kick the ball in the opponent's goal. Ant-Man has here a very good possibilite to score. A good way to hold this Power Shot is to hold the first two balls and counter the last ball. This is nearly impossible and that's why this is a very good Power Shot. Mini Ant-Man Shot (Counter Attack) Ant-Man will transform into Mini Ant-Man. Mini Ant-Man will run very fast towards the opponent. If he touches the opponent he will hit him with his legs and throw him into his goal. Ant-Man has a good possibility to score. The opponent must try to counter the mini Ant-Man. This is very hard and almost always never succeedable. This Counter Attack is very good and hard to counter. Unlock Requirements Win the Amateur League final 10 times against Ant-Man Costume Ant-Man wears a Ant Costume. At the 4 second there will jump a ant out of the costume. The Ant will walk to the opponent. If the ant touches the opponent he will bite him and the opponent is poisoned and can't walk for 4 seconds. Stat Bonus *Speed Upgrade = +1 *Kick Upgrade = +2 *jump Upgrade = +3 *Dash Upgrade = +0 *Power Upgrade = +3 Trivia *Ant-Man is a famous Super Hero from Marvel comics. *Ant-Man can transform into mini Ant-Man and is able to call ants. He is also much stronger in mini form.That's the reason of Power Shots and the Costumes. Category:Character_Ideas Category:Ideas Category:FranceSwitzerland